Dark times rises
by Peetje1200
Summary: Three children come years after the time of Harry Potter in Hogwarts. There they experience many adventures. This is their first year. This is also my first fanfic. I hope you will like it.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is decades after Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. A new era of magic has begun. New magic is discovered and new bonds are made. The characters are my own or some. Thanks to Kikre.**

Chapter 1: the beginning

Narrator

It is a dark, stormy night. Even the moon isn't visible. It is such a night that you are happy to be inside. The people outside walk hastily through the many shadows, which are created by the light on the street.

Out one of the houses comes softly crying of a baby. A little boy lays in the arms of his mother, who is crying because of this little miracle. The father comes inside and takes his wand out of his pocket. He waves with his wand and shiny letters appear with the text: 'Welcome to this world, Pedro Fagaci.'

On the other side of the country, on exactly the same time, other parents receive either a little miracle. On his little head is a dark blond wisp of hair visible The parents look very happy to each other. Suddenly the expression on their faces changes to surprised. The baby starts to cry.

When the maternity nurse comes the next day, she finds the parents dead on the floor with still the same surprised expression on their faces. Then she sees the baby, crying with under him his name written in blood: 'Marc Williams'

5 Weeks later

The sun is coming up. Luuk walks through the hallway to a door where a lullaby is coming out. When he opens the door, it creaks. His wife turns around and looks a little bit angry at him. 'She just sleeps, Luuk,' the woman says. 'Sorry, babe,' says Luuk back and gives her a kiss. Than he turns to a crib. A little girl with a black wisp of hair sleeps without knowing that her father just walked in. Luuk gives his daughter a kiss on her forehead. Nadine Malone, he thinks, our little miracle.

**This is my first story. Please, response. Any comment is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter. If you have tips, please tell them.**

Chapter 2: Werewolves

Narrator

Nadine grew fast. Her black hair turned into a red/brown color and around her nose appeared little freckles. A cute appearance said everybody who has met her. Her parents where very proud of her.

On her fourth birthday, her parents took her to a party special for her. They had invited many of their friends with their children, so that Nadine could play the whole day with them.

When the party is coming to an end, Nadine walks to her parents. 'Mum, can we go? I am a little bit tired.' 'Sure, sweetheart,' answers her mother. 'Come Luuk.' Her father stands up. Her mother takes her hand and together they walk to the exit. Her gather opens the door.

Outside the stars twinkle and because of the moon everything is in a bright light. Nadine looks up and sees that it is almost full moon.

Nadine and her parents walk through the alley close to their house. Suddenly they hear a sound behind them. The three turns around. There they see a group of man with one man before them, like a leader. He has long blond hair and eyes what even a ghost frightened to dead.

The man takes a stone out of his pocket. Suddenly there stands a wolf instead of a man.

'A werewolf!' screams her dad before the wolf jumps on him. Her mother push her away. 'Run!' she screams.

Nadine runs away. She looks over her shoulder to see what happens. She sees her parents dead on the ground and the werewolves who forgot her for a little while. But than one werewolf looks up. He starts to howl in a way, that send shivers up her spine.

The other wolves look up and begin to run after her.

Nadine wants to look away, but than she stumbles. She looks up and sees that the wolves are just a few meters away from her. One of them starts a jump. Nadine closes her eyes.

When nothing happens, Nadine opens her eyes. She sees the wolves close to her, pushing at something with their noses. Nadine looks better. Than she sees what the wolves stopped, a almost transparent barrier protects her from the attack of the wolves.

After a while the wolves quit their attacks. They walk back to the bodies of her parents. They jump upon the bodies like it's a feast. Nadine can't look away from the scene what plays before her eyes. She starts to cry. After a while she falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter three, from here on the story takes play in the present.**

Chapter 3: the stranger

Nadine

Annoying child laughter comes through the door into my room. Irritated I turn around in my bed. Halve asleep and with my hair totally disordered, I stand up. I walk to the mirror, almost stumbling over the mess on the floor. Than I see a cord on the mirror. It is the card which I made specially for today. Because today it is the birthday of my best friend.

Immediately I am awake. Quick I make a hair tail, pull on a dress and run downstairs to the hall.

Obviously Marc is already waiting for me. 'Finally awake, sleepyhead,' he says with a big smile. 'Very funny,' I snap back. I take his wrist and search with him for an empty room.

'Happy birthday!' say I happily and I take two cupcakes out of my pocket. Marc looks with big eyes to the cupcakes. 'Nadine, where have you find them?' 'I have magic powers, you know that,' I say with a wink. Marc look serious at me. 'You know what happens, if we get caught.' 'Relax,' reassure I him. 'No one will disturb us.'

I just wanted to eat my cupcake, when the door falls open. The head of the orphanage stands in the opening. Oh god we are death, goes through my head.

'Marc, Nadine follow me,' she says with her cold voice. In silence we follow her to her office. She opens the door. 'There is someone, who wants to talk with you,' she says with a sigh and push us inside. There we saw the strangest person we ever met.

**Sorry that this is a short chapter. The next chapters are longer, I hope.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, that it is a time ago that I have updated, but here is a new chapter**

Chapter 4: The letter

Nadine

'Ah, what a cuties!' A girl is walking straight to us. She looks like someone around the 16. She has a white, transparent skin and white, silver hair. She has red eyes in the same colour as her dress. She is definitely the strangest person I have ever met, like she wasn't whole human.

'So you are Marc and Nadine,' the girl says. 'I am Dalian, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts.'

'What is Hogwarts?' I ask, curios as I am. 'Oh yeah, you don't know that,' Dalian answers. 'Hogwarts is a school of Witchcraft and wizardry. Ther is so much to tell about Hogwarts.' Dalian starts a long story about Hogwarts and his History.

An hour later, I slowly fall in sleep. Next to me, I see Marc almost closing his eyes. 'Sorry, I talk to much again,' Dalian says spontaneously. 'Let I give you your letters.' She gives us both a yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to:

_N. Malone_

_Chamber 16_

_Orphanage The Happy Children_

_London_

I open the envelope, take a letter out of it and start to read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Paige Cross_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mrs. Malone,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft an Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await you owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Dalian the white_

_Keeper of keys and ground_

'Sorry Dalian, but why do you tell us this now?' I ask when I finish my letter. 'Tomorrow starts school.'

'Because I had forgotten it,´ Dalian answers with little voice, but than she finds her voice back. ´But we can still go, it is not to late. Do you want to go?'

'Of course!' says Marc quickly. 'Everything is better than staying here.' I look at Marc. 'If Marc goes, than I go too.'

'That's great!' Dalian says and she stands up. 'Pick your stuff, than we will go.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry people for waiting so long for a new chapter. I was very busy, but it is finally here. I liked the writing of this chapter very much. If you have tips for me just review :)**

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

Nadine

Quickly I walked to my room. There I putted my stuff in a backpack and turned my dress into a jean and a top. I took a fast look into the mirror. I look good, went it through my mind.

I walked to the exit of the orphanage. Dalian and Marc were already waiting for me.

'Marc, how can it be that you are always so fast?' I asked him. 'I am not fast, you are just slow.' He answered with a smile.

When I wanted to say something back, Dalian stepped forward. 'Shall we go?' She asked. I nodded.

Dalian was going outside. We followed her. After a half hour of walking we stopped before a pub, where if nobody pointed it out, you wouldn't noticed it was there. We went inside.

Inside the pub it was very noisy. A lot of people were talking to each other. We walked to the other side of the room. We went to a door, which led to a little square.

Dalian stopped and closed her eyes. Before her appeared three little light bolls. The light bolls moved to the wall and disappeared into the bricks. For a few seconds nothing happened but then the wall started to move.

The bricks were making an archway. A cobbled street started just before our eyes. Dalian turned around. 'Welcome to Diagon Alley.'

I walked through the archway. Everywhere I saw people walking on a road with at both sides shops with the strangest names. Again Dalian led us the way.

There was so much to see. Things I had never seen before. Flying books, people in cloaks talking about wands and the strangest things behind the shops windows. Dalian told us a lot about things we past, but I was too busy with looking at everything that I wasn't whole listening.

Suddenly Dalian stopped before a very large snowy-white building. 'This is Gringotts, the wizard bank.' Dalian told us. 'Here you can get your money.' 'Money?' I asked. 'We don't have money.' Dalian looked at me. 'Of course you have. Did you think your parents didn't leave you anything.' Surprised I looked at her.

Than Marc interrupted us. 'And me?' Dalian turns around to Marc. 'You get a scholarship from Hogwarts,' she said. 'because the orphanage don't have the money for you. You get your stuff paid and you get some extra money for own spending.'

We were walking through big bronze doors. When we were inside we were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath your floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

The doors were swinging open when we came close and we walked into a vast marble hall. Dalian walked away from us to a small, weird creature what I recognized from fairy tales: a goblin. I could see that Dalian was giving the goblin a key. The goblin walked away signing that we had to follow him.

We went together through a door. Behind the door we saw a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Totally different than the main hall. The goblin put his hand on a panel and the cart started to race down the tracks.

After like ten minutes the cart stopped. We get out of the cart and walked to a for me normal wall, but of course it wasn't. The goblin laid down his hand on the wall and there appeared a keyhole with under it a symbol: a wand and a sword that were crossing each other. The goblin putted a key into the keyhole and the wall opened. Inside there was a pile with gold, silver and bronze coins.

'Feel free to take whatever you want,' Dalian said to me. 'it is all yours.' Careful I walked inside. I grabbed a few coins and put them into my backpack, than I stepped outside. 'Okay,' Dalian said. 'than we are now going to the vault of Hogwarts.'

We climbed in the cart again and raced away. After a very long ride, in which we went a lot faster and deeper, we stopped. This time you saw the vault clearly. The door was enormous.

'Dalian, you forgot to give him the key.' Marc said spontaneously.

Nope,' Dalian answered. 'This vault doesn't have a key. Just watch.'

The goblin stepped forwards and drew with his hand very quickly a symbol on the wall. The door melted away. 'If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there.' The goblin said to us.

Dalian stepped into the vault and grabbed some coins which she gave to Marc. 'Don't spend it on nonsense.' She said strictly to him. Marc nodded.

For the last time we stepped in the cart with our pockets filled with money and raced upstairs. During the ride downstairs it wasn't noticed me, but we went very deeply into the ground.

Finally we stand for the enormous building again. 'Now,' Dalian said. 'What do you want to do?'

**This is a very long chapter, a little bit different than the last ones. I really hope that you liked it. Do you have ideas for the story of characters, please say so and maybe I will use that into my story.**


End file.
